Before Halloween
by Magicall Me
Summary: My take on what happened when Lily and James were at Hogwarts, but from the pov of Sirius and his Girlfriend. Suggests towards HP and the HBP.
1. The Consequences of Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR.

Okay, well, I got an idea for a new story...I'm trying to think of all the critism I got from all previous stories to make this one better...But this time I'm asking for all and any critism!

He watched her as she moved repeatedly between the large stack of books and their appropriet shelves. Her hips were swaying in a pattern, as if she were listening to a fast song, yet no music played. The way her short hair shook back and forth and slid between her fingers and she combed it subconciously was mesmerizing. He noticed that her muggle jeans slid down a bit as she moved, causing her to pause momentarily every few minutes to readjust them. Soon he recognized a familiar head of flaming read hair approach from the left side of the library, laden with what appeared to be an emensly heavy pile of books, due to the fact that the other girl seemed to be collasping under the weight.

He slid quickly to the opposite end of an opposing bookshelf to avoide being detected, as Noel rushed to aid her struggling friend. He was glued to their actions, not able to move in the slightest. She was perfect. It now seemed that they were having a funny conversation, as soon they were covering their mouths with both hands attempting to stifle their giggles, books laying forgotten in heaps on the hard floor.

"Hey gorgeous" a smooth, deep voice whispering, jolting him from the strong gaze he had on the two women.

"Bloody hell, Prongs, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

The raven haired boy beside him crouched as to better conceal himself before answering his best mate.

"Your eyes were glazed over, mate! You're in love!"

"Am not. But can you blame me for watching her?"

"If I wasn't with Lils you'd have some competition."

"But you're not with her!"

"My point exactly!" The other boy responded, all in fun.

"You!" He yelled, pouncing on the boy beside him. This caught the attention of the girls, who's faces turned pale as they turned slowly in the direction of the boys. The fighting men haulted mid-punch, frozen for fear of the consequences of being caught. They noticed the girls had quickly resumed their duties, strangley shaking off the fact that they had just heard the queerest noises emerging from a few shelves away.

"Sshh! If we get caught we're dead!" James reminded him, brushing himself off as he rearranged himself.

"Sorry mate, we'll be quiet. We should scare them though. We're going to have to leave eventually and they are right by the only door, so the best way to throw off suspicion is to scare them and scatter their thoughts. Not to mention it'll go in the record of one of the best Marauder pranks."

"Ooh, good thinking Padfoot. But we'd better watch our for Lilykins, she's been quite ill tempered lately."

"Are you kidding me? She's always that way to you"

"Its PBS, ya think?"

"Where'd they go?"

"I dunno. Probably getting more books. Yeah, PBS. That's it."

"Its P_M_S, Potter, and Black was right, it is just you." Lily's silky voice drawled from behind them. The two boys turned to each other, looks of pure and utter shock evident on their faces before turning to face the Red Head.

"Er...fancy meeting you here, flower." James stuttered, avoiding her eyes.

"Quite a coincedence." Lily replied, eyeing the two before grabbing their shirt collars and hauling them over to the table where her best friend, Noel, sat, her legs crossed and her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Noel! What a fine day this is turning out to be, running into you here!" Sirius exclaimed, attempting to pretend he hadn't been spying.

"Do you take me for that much of a fool, Black? Just how long were you two watching us?" She demanded as Lily dropped the duo into wooden high backed chairs leaning against the table. Her heels clicked on the floor as she approached the two offenders, tapping her right temple with her index finger.

"Ladies, really, we were just looking for a novel to read on this fine November day!" James insisted, draping his arm around his acomplices' shoulder in a brotherly way. His fake attempt to look innocent wasn't good enough to convince the two girls, however.

"Read? You two? Fat chance. But I've got a few recommendations if you'd like." Noel replied smoothly, not missing a beat, clearly unpetrubed (sp?) by the boys act.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Sirius replied, playing along.

"I'll be right back, Lil, I have a book or two to fetch for the charming young gentlemen."

"Surely" Her best bud replied to her friends back as it disapeared between the stacks of book shelves.

"Well boys, got any ideas for your punishment? As school prefect I belive I should really deduct some points from your house along with a detention or two."

"For what? Being in the library?"

"No, Potter, for spying, being out after hours, and flat out lying to us."

"Ahh, that was fast my friend!" Lily exclaimed as her dark haired companion reappeared, her hands firmly behind her back.

"Yes, indeed. I immediatley found what I was looking for. Now boys, I have a treat for you two so close your eyes and put your hands in front of you." Noel commanded, turning her attention to the two spyers.

The fellow Marauders, not wanting to push the fiery tempered girls obeyed quickly, doing exactly as told, anticipating what exactly would be dropped into their naked hands.

"Open!" Noel insisted, after two retangular, mid-weight objects were placed into their palms and she had stepped away.

"Bunny's Day at the Park?!?" Sirius read the title of his book, confused.

"Baby Sammie's first steps?!? What in the name of Merlin is this?" James demanded, embarrased that a girl had so easily made a fool of him and confused like Sirius.

"Yes boys, this is your punishment. In return for not reporting you, taking house points, or severly beating you, all of which you deserve, you will read your book as well as the other one, and turn in three rolls of parchement fully detailing each story. If they don't meet my standards you will rewrite them until your hands bleed and I'm satisfied, or you'll receive all of the consequences I previously named. Understand?" The girl seethed with pure happiness, knowing she had the boys in her, as Sirius might say, very tight and wonderful pockets.

"You mean you want us to--?"

"You mean we have to—?" The boys asked at the same time, looking back and forth between each other and the revenge happy girls in front of them so fast they became quite dizzy in a matter of seconds.

"You heard me. Without the essays turned in...you can consider youselves...defeated." Noel whispered slowly, before linking arms with Lily and exiting the room, but not before whispering "Marauders, zero, Girls, 1"

Well? What do you all think? Send in the reviews, good and bad!! No reviews, no new chapter!


	2. Bottles of Ink and Mugs of Tea

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

I'm writing this (and most) chapter ahead of time, so that's why I can't thank specific reviewers right now, but thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!!!

"I can't believe two _girls _have us doing this. This is bloody insane." Sirius mumbled, bent over his long roll of parchment while scribbling furiously.

"Mm...revenge is sweet though, never forget it." James muttered, not really paying attention to the boy beside him but on finishing the damn essay he had been working on for the last two hours, to ensure it would reach and surpass the girls' standards. His best mate however, wasn't nearly as motivated, but he suspected his fellow Marauder had something up his sleeve.

"Padfoot, mate, whats up your sleeve? You're not working too hard on that essay for Finnigan, eh?" (A/N: Yes! Finnigan! I've got big plans for her )

"Once I flash my dazzling smile at her, she'll melt into my arms and forget all about the stupid paper."

"And you'll frolick off into the sunset? Fat chance, mate. You've grinned like a fool at her how many times and if she melted each time we'd have quite the puddle, eh?" James replied, sniggering.

"Who's in a puddle?" A light haired skinny boy entered the room, with a book in one hand, his face buried in it, his wand firmly in the other.

"Padfoot here thinks he can get out of serving our punishment from Evans and Finnigan by smiling at her." James explained, laughing at his friend again.

"Again? Mate, when are you going to learn she's not like other girls?" Remus asked, tossing the book onto his bed and turning to face his friend. He knew Noel the best out the three, having dated her for about half a year in the 4th year. They had still remained friends, and Sirius had been taking advantage of Remus' 'connections' as he called them, begging him for every living detail of her life.

"That's my point! She's different! She's got something no other girl does!" Sirius insisted, dropping his quill and making to leave the room.

"You're like a puppy man, following the girl everywhere. Its getting stalker scary."

"Sod off, Prongs. Once she sees what I man I am she'll be head over heels for me, the thoughts of the essay completely erasing her mind!" Sirius called from the staircase as he exited the room.

"Its pathetic, really." James commented lightly to Remus before resuming his strenuos effort to complete the essay.

"I still can't believe you're doing this. Who would think, the two most wanted men in the school under the beck and call of two girls."

"Ooh trust me, I have an idea. You know how much the girls cherish their beloved locks? Well they won't exactly be the same, you watch tomorrow..." James revealed, moving to grin at his friend.

"You're messing with their hair? That's like suicide, mate!"

"We can handle it. How do you think pink'll look on Noel? What about green on Lily?"

"Bloody hell, James. I'm going to sit _far _away from you two at breakfast, the two girls are going to go balistic.

"That's the plan!" James told him lightly. As he turned to face his essay again, his elbow brushed his bottle of ink, causing it to whisk across the table, splattering maroon ink everywhere, before tumbling to the hard wood floor.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled in frustration before pushing himself off the chair with such a force that it went spinning into a corner of the room. Remus stood their, frozen, not wanting to be hit by James or the chair, and followed James as he ran out of the room.

As he reached the end of the tall staircase, he gazed at the scene in front of him. The Common Room was almost completely deserted, except for a certain red head calming his raven haired friend. _What the bloody hell is going on? Lily Evans soothing Prongs? What kind of twisted world are we in?_ Choosing to leave the two in their peace, he slid quickly across the room and pushed the portrait forward in silence. Almost the whole school seemed deserted, but then he remembered that the majority of the students were still down at supper. As he turned the corner, heading for the library, he thought he would pass out from all the shocks he had that night. Noel Finnigan was pushed up against a wall by non other than Lucius Malfoy, and to the innocent eye it would look like he was mauling her, but Remus assumed this was what he thought snogging was. Noel looked as if she was struggling beneath his weight, as her hands were pressed firmly across his chest and he was backing off slowly.

"Calm down, Lucius. We're out in the halls for gods sakes."

"Sorry, Sorry."

"Thank you! Now I really need to get back to work so..."

"But--!"

"No, Lucius, I offered my services to Dumbledore while he's searching for a new librarian, and I really need to work. I'll see you later." She stood on her tip toes, planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, and entered the library.

_Holy shit..._Remus thought, partly for realizing he had just been eavesdropping but mainly for thinking how crushed Sirius would be when he found out. Not only was Noel dating someone, but Lucius Malfoy of all people. Of course it was odd for a Gryfindor to be dating a Slytherin, and he figured he could do some digging to find out what Lucius was blackmailing her with.

"Noel?" He called, stepping into the library once he was sure Malfoy had gone off toward the Slytherin common rooms.

"Over here!" She yelled quietly from behind a very very large mound of text books.

"Hey" He greeted her, croutching beside her.

"Hey Moony, what brings you here?" She asked, giving him a gentle hug.

"Er...I'm really sorry Noel, but I couldn't help but notice you've been a bit cozy with Malfoy latley..." Remus told her quietly, staring fixedly at his hands.

"Remus, were you spying on me?"

"I'm sorry, Noel..."

"Its okay, Remus. I'm not mad. I'm trusting you with something not even Lily knows. Lets sit down, I'm getting uncomfterble down here."

Seven minutes later Remus and Noel were sitting happily in a back corner of the library, undected, with two steaming hot mugs of tea.

"Noel, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just really stuck right now. You want to know why I'm with Lucius though?

"Yes."

"Well, you know how I don't talk about my family? Its for a reason, Remus. Only the purebloods know about them...you see...my parents..." She began, and continued to tell her whole story, with the undivided attention of Remus, who was the perfect listener.

"Moony, mate, get up!" someone whispered, nudging Remus on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Remus replied groggily, adjusting his eyes to the dark of the library. _How long have we been in here?_ He thought while making sure he wouldn't wake Noel, who was asleep on his lap. (A/N: They're just really good friends, nothing more.)

"Moony, hurry up, Filch and that nasty cat of his are on their rounds. We've got just enough time to get to the common room." Sirius whispered urgently.

"Wha?" Noel muttered, pushing herself up from Remus' lap and looking around.

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here." Sirius told her "Want me to carry you?" he added as an after thought. "We'll get there faster."

"Uh-huh" She replied, nodding her head and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sirius looked, even in the dark, emensly pleased with himself as he pulled her up and moved back and forth on his feet to make sure he wouldn't drop her on the way. Remus quickly gathered their mugs from the table, before following Sirius out of the room at a fast pace. They had wasted too much time in the library, and knew in the back of their minds they wouldn't all make it.

Before long they heard the unmistakable wheezing of the school caretaker, and Sirius turned to Remus.

"You go. I'll hide us somewhere, but I can't move fast enough with her. Don't worry, we'll be okay." He muttered hoarsley, winking. Remus gave him a quick nod before sprinting off down the hall, and Sirius trudged down another hallway, spotting a broom closet. He opened the door without haste and moved inside, clearing the contents of the closet with a quick wave of his wand, and then sat down in a corner against the floor, Noel securley in his arms. He heard the heavy footsteps of Filch pacing up and down the hallways, and as soon as he heard them decease he pulled out the map. Once assured that Filch was safely in his office, he existed the room and moved as quickly as he could from the closet to the common room.

"You made it!" Remus breathed as they entered the room, a smug look on Sirius' face.

"Told you I would. We ran into Malfoy on the way back, the look on his face was priceless. We were gone before he could say anything though."

The color drained from Remus' face as he heard Sirius.

"Moony? Whats the matter?"

"Nothing, Nothing. What're you going to do with Noel? We can't get up her staircase!"

"Ooh, that's not a problem" Sirius replied grinning, before trudging up his stairs, Noel in tow. Shaking his head, Remus shortly followed, imagining the outburst of the girl the next morning when she found herself in Sirius' bed, and if things went like Sirius wanted, in his clothes.

Well, what do you think? R&R like always!!! I forgot to mention that Noel has an accent, but I can't type/write the accent write so you can just pretend :-D


	3. Of Screaming and Fights

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR.

"Wake up Noel, get up." Sirius whispered, prodding the girl beside him.

"Mmm?" She mummered quietly, moving so she was lying on her back, facing the man who was waking her up.

"BLACK!" She screamed, bolting upright beside Sirius. The size of the bed did not really allow for this action, and as a result the boy beside her went tumbling off the bed. The three other occupants of the room watched silently, anticipating what would happen next. The outraged girl scooted across the bed so she could lean over the side, checking to see that Sirius was indeed still alive.

"Sirius Black! How dare you! What the hell did you do to me?" She hollered, gesturing towards the overly large plaid shirt she was now wearing.

"Saved you from Filch is what I did! And provided you with warmth and comfort and tender loving care and--.." Sirius replied sweetly, looking up at Noel with puppy eyes, doing his best to look innocent.

"Okay, Okay, I get it. But if you _dare _mention this to ANYONE, I will make it my only goal in life to see your head on a platter. That goes for all of you as well" She ordered, pointing an acussing finger at each boy in turn. With that she stalked off from the room, clearly forgetting that she wore nothing but a large shirt. Luck was on her side, however, it was early in the morning and the common room was deserted.

(Now we switch to Noel's POV)

"Lily!"

"Huh?"

"Get up! I have something important to tell you!"

"Can it wait? I'm exhausted."

"No. Its got to do with the boys."

"What happened? Did they rape you?" Lily whispered back, her eyes alert and concerned.

"No, No, not like that. I was with Remus last night in the library and we fell asleep-." I paused for a moment to release an agitated sigh as Lily cooed "ooh la la". "And that's basically all I remember...just bits and pieces. But from what Black said, he came to the rescue so we wouldn't get caught by Filch. Kind of out of character, no?" I asked, staring off into space, noticing that he had indeed change as he had been claiming for the last two weeks.

"Er, Noel? Anyone home?" Lily whispered, waving her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Ooh, sorry. I've got to get dressed, we're going to be late!" I yelled, jumping off her bed in a mad rush to get ready.

"No'? Its Saturday." Lily reminded me gently, looking throughly concerned.

"Oh yeah..." I blushed, embarased at my mistake. "Well, I think that Sirius deserves another visit..." I pulled on jeans, however, not wanting to be caught without pants on.

"On a first name basis now, eh? Well you be off, and be sure to see if they're actually doing their essays."

"Sirius? What are you doing down here?" I asked, approaching the Marauder who sat alone on the couch placed in front of the fire. He sat cross legged, his head in his hands, long hair shagging in his eyes.

"Me? Nothing..." He responded quietly, not bothering to look up.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me whats wrong." I insisted, kneeling in front of him so I could see his face.

"Remus told me about you and Malfoy." He slurred, barely audiable.

"He did what?"

"He told me."

"How dare he...Sirius, trust me, things'll get better. I promise." I assured him, climbing to my feet and heading up the boys staircase.

"Remus Lupin, I'm shocked and ashamed at you."

"What did I do this time?" He asked, agitation and annoyance ringing in his voice.

"What the hell is your problem? You told Sirius? I can't believe you!"

"Excuse me? You think I have the problem? Who's dating a Malfoy because their family is royalty? Huh? Who's playing a man that truly loves them?" He fought back, standing so our faces were inches apart.

I stood there, my jaw hanging open. This was the kind, truthful and understanding boy who I had confided my deepest secrets in. And now he was treating me like some spoiled brat who didn't deserve the time of day from even a Slytherin.

"I—can't.._believe _you." I stuttered, tears now streaming freely down my face.

"Oh save the drama for someone who cares." He spat, going towards his bureau.

"Oh god, Noel, I'm sorry!" He apologized, turning moments later, the color rising in his cheeks, fearful of himself that he could do something so horrible to someone he truly cared for.

Ignoring his last words, I threw myself (not litteraly, its an expression) down the stairs, and went forward with such a force that I had to grab onto the stair rail to prevent myself from pummeling face first down three flights of stairs.

"Noel! What in the name of Merlin happened?" Sirius asked, rushing toward me.

"Just back off, Black." I yelled, shoving him back with my arm.

I ran up the girls stairs at top speed, and as I yanked our door open I ran straight into

Lily.

"Noel, hun! Whats going on with you today?"

"I just...screwed everything up so badly. I'm in way over my head. I need to think."

With that I climbed into my four poster bed, which had pillows scattered everywhere, and pulled out a journal underneath my favorite one, green and pink polka dotted. I was in my "zone" as the girls in my dormitory called it, blocking out everything for some time to myself.

(Okay, explanation time. That sounds like typical feel sorry for me boo hoo or whatever, but not meant in that manner. She's actually feeling bad for acting like she had been to Sirius (she and Remus talked a lot the previous night) and for dating Lucius, etc.)

"Oh god, whats going on?" Lindsey inquired, stepping from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair. She was fairly surprised to see her normally bubbly and mischievious friend sitting quietly this early in the morning, and even more shocked to see Lily, who could fix any problem, looking very helpless.

"The Marauders, what else." Lily replied, pulling a ribon from her pocket and tying her hair back. Lindsey was relieved to see this, as everyone knew that Lily pulled her hair back when she was thinking hard about a solution. (A/N: Yes, I took that from Violet in A Series of Unfortunate Events, I admit it.)

"Again? You two really need to take a break from them."

"You've got that right."

Okay, what do you all think? I know this is a short chapter, but I've written three chapters in twenty four hours so I'm loosing my steam, lol. I didn't really see a place to put in Lindsey's description, so I'm just going to put it at the end of this.

Well, Lindsey is based off a real person, as a lot of the people I put in my stories (that JK didn't create) will be. She has long, wavy, pretty red hair and green eyes, a lot like Lily..and she's really nice and a good listener. Like Lily, its extremely good advice to not get her angry. ;) She's a lot like Remus in many ways, but does have a wild side

Review Thank Yous.

Katkit: Yay! You're my first reviewer! Glad you like the story. With James and Lily? Its kind of like...Lily's hated him forever because he's annoying but she feels bad for him because she understands...that's where I'm going anyway. The Malfoy/Noel thing is a secret until I reveal it in chapters to come :D

Christine: I'm happy You like the story. Its good to hear that I'm not terribly dismal.

Bamer: Are you saying its okay? I'm a bit confused by that review. Any suggestions?

Kristina: Ooh, a lot is going to be happening, lol. Once again, glad you enjoyed!

Astaf: I really like Noel as a girl name too ï 


	4. Beware of the Moon and Stay on the Road

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR.

"Come on, Noel. We've got to get to breakfast. I heard Dippet was announcing something important." Lindsey argued me, as I continued to take notes in my journal.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming. Let me put on a shirt or something!" I surrendered to her. I wasn't sure how much more begging I could take from her or our other roomate, Beth. They had been taking turns for the last 15 minutes trying to get me to leave our room. Not able to find something to wear down to breakfast, I pulled a large orange hoodie over my head and followed Lindsey out of the room, Beth had left us a few minutes earlier in order to arrive at the hall before Peter, who had a huge crush on her and followed her everywhere.

Our trip to the Great Hall was fairly uneventfull, despite looks of shock I received from members of our own house, not to mention Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Huffelpuff. I suppose it was due to the fact that I was very somber today, unlike most days.

"Everyone, please take your seats as I have a very important announcement to make" Dippet's quiet voice rang throught the hall just as Lindsey and I took our seats by Beth and Lily, who were strategically sitting far away from the Marauders.

"As some of you may already know, the threat of a new Dark Lord, whom calls himself Voldemort is rising upon us. In hopes of unification amongst the school and ministry, a ball will be held on Monday night, and owing to the fact that you all will need a day to find robes, you all are excused from classes on Monday. We also will be having some guests from the Ministry staying, including the royal Finnigan family." Dippet continued, setting his eyes on me at the end of his speech and the mention of her family. Everyone turned to stare at me as well, looks of surprise evident on most faces, excluding the people belonging to pureblood families (aka the Malfoys, Potters, etc)

I got up from my seat in haste and fled from the hall, sheltering my face in my hands. This was unbelievable. I had worked for all my time in Hogwarts to conceal the fact that I belonged to a royal family. I had gone to extreme lengths, from dying my hair and keeping it very short, to refusing my Prefect nomination in order to avoide any unnessicary attention.

I ran up our dormitory stairs for the second time today, and flung myself into my pillows on my bed. This was bloody insane. It had to be stopped. It wasn't bad enough that I was supposed to marry a pureblood, peferably a Malfoy, but my parents had to come and reveal to the whole school what I had insisted be kept secret. I must have spent hours upon hours pondering and racking my brain for something to stop all of this havoc, but found nothing. Before I knew it Beth, Lindsey, and Lily were all shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. (A/N: If you havent noticed she's a very very deep sleeper.)

"Come on, Noel! You've got to talk to us sometime!" Beth insisted, pushing me onto my side.

"No." I told her stubbornly, not looking at them.

"Yes." Lily ordered, and pulled me into a sitting up position.

"James told us afterwards that he knew but wasn't going to say anything because he knew how you felt about it. Remus knew too! Malfoy was the one who came up to us, and told us looking extremely smug, the bastard. We took the pleasure of breaking up with him for you. If he tries to come within, oh, say 100 feet of you he gets to enjoy the feeling of his back slammed against a wall and his balls crushed." Lindsey revealed, grinning at the mention of Lucius being tortured.

"Thanks guys...so you aren't mad?"

"Boy, we're mad alright. How could you keep this from us? We're your best friends!" Beth asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"I didn't want people to think of me differently just because I've got money. I was judged for eleven years, and as soon as I got my Hogwarts letter I decided it was going to change. So, much to the dismay of my parents, I "_cut off my beautiful golden locks" _and dyed it dark. I was done with it. I was now just Noel Finnigan, not Princess Noel, not Madame Finnigan, just plain Noel." I unearthed, not pausing to take a breath.

"Wow...you did all that just so people wouldn't judge you? Don't you like being famous and rich and loved?" Lily asked of me.

"I wanted them to look at me and to get to know me, and be hated because of what I acted like, not because I had more money. I wanted to be loved because of my character, not because of how many gringotts accounts or bedrooms I owned."

"We're sorry, Noel. I don't think its right for your parents to come against your wishes." Beth comforted me, patting my hand jokingly.

"Come on, its getting dark already. If we ask I'm sure the boys'll fetch something from the kitchens for you."

"I'm okay, but I need to find Remus. We need to talk. I'll be back by 11 or so." I told them, checking my watch and giving myself three hours to sort things out with both Remus and Sirius. The girls exchanged odd looks before asking "Erm, are you sure, Noel? Can't it wait?"

"No, guys, it can't. Don't try and stop me."

"Hello? Sirius, are you following me?" I called out into the darkness, hearing a muffled rustling coming from somewhere behind me and to the left. No response. Now I was really getting freaked out. I had gone for a walk around the lake after an hour and a half of unsucessful search for my friends. Darkness had already set in, and I had stupidly left my wand inside the castle. An eerie light cast shadows around me as the clouds moved, and looking up the sky I saw the full moon peeking out from behind them, as the clouds moved away.

"Holy Shit" I exclaimed to no one in particular. If I had even taken the time to look out after not being able to find my friends, I would have realized why. I was in such a selfish haste to sort things out with the boys that I hadn't even payed attention to my surroundings, and now I was outside with a werewolf lurking around. I knew that was the sound I had heard in the bushes just minutes earlier. Realizing it was over, I sat down on the roots of a nearby tree and leaned against its trunk, preparing for death.

Minutes passed like hours as I sat anticipantly waiting for my time to come. I quickly said a prayer to bless my family and friends and to die as painless as possible before closing my eyes, not wanting to die with the image of some dear to me in werewolf form.

Once again I heard the rustling in the bushes, and stood up, figuring I'd be dead faster if he had an open path. Before I realized what was happening a dark shadow of what looked (and felt) like a dog had knocked me to the ground with such a force that the wind was knocked out of me. I closed my eyes, and after not being torn apart reopened them, imagining two yellow glowing orbs staring into my own eyes.

"Hey" Sirius whispered, his face mere inches from mine.

"Sirius!" I whispered back hoarsley, never more happy to see someone in my entire natural life. He got up off of me and pulled me to my feet, looking me over with concerned eyes. I pulled him into a tight hug, still scared but comforted by the fact that I had more of a survival chance.

"Noel, what in the name of Merlin are you doing out here this late? You know about Remus!"

"I'm sorry, Sirius! I was looking for you two to apologize and wasn't paying the slighest bit of attention."

"And you were sitting against the tree why?" He asked me, laughing. He didn't want to let go of me either, something that pleased me.

"Well, I figured that I was dying so that I could...I dunno, rest until my death." I replied, laughing.

"Smooth thinking."

"And you're an animagi? I assmue the other boys are as well?" I asked, looking up at him. He stood a towering a good 7 inches above me.

"Yeah, hence the names. We really need to get going. Jump on my back, we'll get to the castle faster."

I jumped on his back playfully, resting my head in his hair. I knew things were tons better between us and felt like jumping for joy.

"Padfoot...so you're the dog...Prongs! That's James...he's a stag then? And wormtail...like a rat!" I solved the "puzzle" quickly, but could just imagine how stupid I sounded.

"Yep, you're right. But you have to swear secrecy."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Fat chance."

"I'll tickle you to death."

"Who told you about that?!?" I asked, turning my head in an atempt to look at his face.

"Oh..no one..." He said, and began coughing quietly, which sounded a lot like "Lindsey"

We reached the castle before I knew it, but Sirius didn't even stop to put me down. He carried me all the way up the stairs to the common room, where we met 5 very upset people. Lily, Lindsey, Beth, James, and Remus were all sitting around the fire looking very distressed. We must have been out on the grounds for a while, seeing as Remus had already transformed back. (A/N: I changed how long he stays as a werewolf to fit the plot, lol)

"Padfoot I don't think I've seen you smile that much since...well last night when you realized that Noel would be sleeping in your bed." Remus told him, the color slowling returning to his face.

"And Noel! We haven't seen you that happy since...well...since Potter told you that Black fancied you!" Lindsey grinned, giving herself double points for getting James in trouble with his friend.

"Ah well, I'll see you guys in the morning." I told them lightly, jumping off Sirius' back and climbing up the stairs, but not before turning and winking at him.

Well? What do you think? I'll put a little summary about Noel/Malfoy incase it was confusing in the next chapter if you guys ask. Well, r&R!


	5. Hell with a pricetag

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

"Hmm...what do you think of this one?" Lily asked, pulling a dark emerald dress off the rack. We had been shopping in all of Hogsmeade for the perfect dress and accessories for the Ball. That was, everyone but me, I had received an upsetting letter from my parents telling me that they would be sending my attire for the Ball in the late afternoon. This had really put a damper on my day, seeing as I wouldn't be able to enjoy searching for the perfect dress. Although Sirius' attempt to make me feel better by asking me to be his girlfriend did brighten my spirts considerably.

After much convincing I had decided to tag along for the day just for the fun of it, and so here we were, hunting through yet another rack of dresses. I sat twidling with a strand of hair while sitting in Sirius' lap, and Remus and James lounged around looking bored. Beth and Lindsey had disapeared into another part of the store as soon as they spotted the rows and rows of shoes and accessories, owing to the fact that they had already picked their dresses in previous stores. Lily had been our hardest to find a dress for, because something seemed to always be missing. Now Sirius was absentmindedly fingering my belt loop when Lily chose the dress, and I jumped up in happiness, knowing the dress was made just for her. His finger, unfortunatley, was hooked in my belt loop, and he came coliding into my back as I jumped to my feet. His chin banged my head painfully, and we backed away from each other slowly, rubbing our bruises.

"Ooh man that's gonna leave a mark" I groaned, feeling a lump forming on the backside of my head where Sirius hit it.

Sirius' attempt to apologize was very weak. I turned and he was bent over, clutching a certain part of his male anatomy, wimpering softly.

"I'm guessing your elbow doesn't feel too good in the family jewels" James laughed.

"Yeah well we could always see how mine feels in yours if you don't can it" Lily threatened, moving over to James slightly, elbow out as if she were really going to elbow him.

"Hey, Hey, watch where your elbow goes! See if it were more like your hands I wouldn't have a problem..." James hinted, batting his eyelashes jokingly.

"Oh god, Prongs, not in the store!" Remus scolded him, looking slightly disgusted.

"Just because you're not getting any..."

"James Potter if you say one more word on that subject I'll make sure you don't get any of anything." Lily growled, her eyes sparkling playfully, before turning and pulling me by my arm into the dressing room area.

"Well, what do you think?" Lily asked breathlessly as she exited the stall after changing into the dress. I, for once in my life, was speechless. It was floor length, which might cause a problem, but I was sure that it wasn't anything a good pair of heels couldn't fix. It fit her frame and complemented her very nicley, but it wasn't so tight that it was innapropriet. The emerald of the dress reflected her eyes and captured their beauty so wonderfully I was positive that this was The Dress.(A/N: That's about all I'm saying about the dress right now, because its just not my style to spend three pages talking about their clothes.)

"You like it?"

"Oh in the name of Merlin, Lils, its Perfect!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. I was relieved that our day of shopping torture was finally over, and that she had found this dress. It was fate, I could feel it.

"I love it too." She confessed, twirling around in the mirror. "Alright, I'm gonna take it off so we can buy it. I don't want the boys to see, it'll be a surprise." She told me, winking. I knew, as well as everyone else in the school, that James would be asking her to go to the ball as his date. She had softened up to him considerably over the years, especially after the summer we forced her to stay at the Potter mansion and she realized how alone he was most of the time. Sirius and I had placed a bet before leaving in the morning over how long it would be before James asked her and Lily excepted. My bet was on five hours, his was that it wouldn't be till the day of the dance.

"Alrightie, lets go" She said, stepping out of the dressing room, dress hung over the crook of her arm. A pleased smile was plastered on her face, which in turn made me glow. It was good to see that things were finally taking a turn for the better.

"Come oonnn" James whined later on that night, begging Lily for an answer.

"No, James Potter, you'll just have to wait for my answer." Lily replied, smirking.

"But we're booored!" Sirius interjected, plopping down on the floor near my feet.

"In the meantime you two can work on your essays!" I exclaimed, remembering that they still had to turn them in.

"You mean we still have to do them??" Sirius gasped, looking up at me with his infamous puppy eyes.

"Yes, Mister Black you do."

"But—But—I thought you loooved me!"

"It doesn't mean that I don't like payback!" I responded, carefully dodging the hidden questions.

"Fine then. We'll be leaving!" James announced stiffly, grabbing Sirius by the arm and dragging him up the boys staircase. We heard muffled bangs and yells all the way up, before the sounds were blocked out as James slammed their door shut.

"I can't believe you're still making them do that, especially Sirius." Beth laughed, popping a handful of fruit snacks into her mouth.

"Yeah, No', we thought you loooved him" Lindsey mimicked, making googly eyes at me and taking a butterbeer off the table.

"Well..." I responded, not sure how to respond. _Did I really love Sirius? Of course you do! But you've only been dating him for what, a day? But James loves Lily and they haven't even dated!_

"Uh, Noel, you in there?" Beth asked, waving her hand back and forth in front of my face dangerously.

"Watch out, Beth! You're gonna poke my eye out!" I scolded lightly.

"Well, do you?" Lily pushed, waiting for an answer.

"Do I what?" I asked playing dumb, knowing exactly what they meant.

"Do you love him?" My three friends choursed.

"Yes, I think so." I admitted, blushing more than a Weasley could.

"Oh my gosh! Everyone's pairing up!" Beth laughed, looking slightly crestfallen.

"What about you and that Huffelpuff...Lovegood is his name I think?" Lindsey pointed out, giving Beth her turn to go pink.

"And you, Lindsey, with Remus!" I reminded her, right as I saw Remus enter the room. I must have been the only one who noticed, however, as the girls continued to gossip.

"Remus and I are friends!" She insisted, although she had a very big grin on her face, hinting that they were a bit more than that.

"Friends?" He asked in a fake snottish voice, coming behind her and scaring the girls who sat across from me.

"Yes!" She insisted, laughing.

"Whats going on down here?" Sirius demanding in a loud, deep voice, stepping off the stairs. "Having fun without the life of the party?"

"Life of the party, psh." I scoffed sarcastically.

"But I am! I have all the pranks and jokes not to mention the _best _connections!" He announced like an ad salesman. We did have to give him credit though, he had managed to get us food from Honeydukes after we had returned from our day of shopping, or as I called it, hell with a pricetag.

"Okay, we get it, Padfoot!" Remus told him after Sirius went into a long list of why he was in fact, the life of the party. We all, for some reason, found this extremely amusing and broke into fits of laughter. Our laughter seised immediatley, however, upon hearing a loud and terrifying scream that make our spine tingle.

"Everyone, you must stay in your common rooms! Stay in your common rooms! Prefects are in charge of their houses until further notice! Under no circumstances may anyone enter or leave their house! Head Boy and Girl report immediatley to the Great Hall!" A loud voice boomed following the scream, and added "But no one panic" in a quiet voice as an afterthought.

And Yet another chapter ends! Sorry to leave it at a cliffy but I got an idea so I decided to include the beginning of it in here! Please Please R&R!!!


	6. Family Jewels

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

"Its worse that we thought..." James mummbled, his face straight but drained of all natural color. Lily helped him pull off the invisibility cloak as he threw himself onto the couch by Sirius. We all looked at him, waiting for more details. Upon hearing the announcement to stay in our dorms, we knew something was up and had a miny meeting in the boy's dormitory so no one would overhear. Together we had resolved that one of us would creep out of the portrait and quickly sneek a peek at what was going on within the school walls. All of us had feared the same and the worst, an atack from Voldemort. James had just proven our theory.

"James, what in the name of Merlin happened?" Lily begged, breaking the silence.

"Its...insane. Spells flying everywhere. People down everywhere, its unbelieveable. Never thought I'd see anything like it." He muttered, clearly in shock.

"Oh god, Oh god. My parents...family...everyone's out there...fighting..." I gasped, the reality sinking in. I could feel it in my heart, I knew that everyone in my family who could fight would be. There was no doubt in my mind that my relatives were either on their way or already at my school, because I knew something as huge as this (which I was positive it was) would not go undected for very long.

"Noel, calm down. It'll be alright." Lindsey soothed me, sitting on the arm of the couch by Remus, who was acting very stoic.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down? My whole bloody family is probably out there!" I screamed, furious. The whole common room turned to look at me briefly before before showing varying emotions. Realizing that our school was under attack from my few words, the muggleborns looked shocked and confused, while most everyone else began to show signs of crying or anger. I had finally cracked after all the days of stress and happiness combined. All those emotions at once for days at a time had gotten under my skin, and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"So are mine" Sirius mumbled incorherently, I just barely understood. Immediatley I felt awful for blowing up at Lindsey and for not thinking of things from the other side of the fence. Sirius had to live with the fact that his parents were some of the snobbiest, filthiest, slimiest, rudest and awful people you'd ever meet. He had said, ever since the news of a possible new Dark Lord, that his parents would support them, and he probably was correct in his theory. And I thought I had it bad...(A/N: Yeah, I know that in OOTP Sirius said his parent's didn't really support Voldemort but I decided to change that a little for interest.)

"Sirius, I'm sorry!" I apologized, moving to sit on his lap. I sat playing with his hair while he sat silently, his face uncomprehendable. (A/N: Sorry for spelling mistakes, but my dad took off microsoft word's spell check.)

"We've got to go out there." Sirius spoke somberly, looking from James to Remus. Peter had stayed in the dorm as soon as our "meeting" was over, and we hadn't seen him since.

"Yeah, Padfoot, we do." James agreed, thinking hard.

"I'm in." Arabella Figg told them, approaching us. She was two years ahead of us, in her 7th year, but we knew her pretty well. We looked up to her greatly and trusted her completely, she had made it known to the school how outspoken she was against Voldemort already.

"Alright" Remus agreed, nodding his head. Upon hearing us, a cluster of sixth years came up to us.

"We want to come as well" They announced, their faces set and we knew they couldn't be convinced otherwise.

"Okay. Besides us there aren't going to be anyone under 6th year. We can't put the younger ones in danger." Sirius said, looking around for approval. Seeing the nods of the others, he continued. "Everyone, get your wands and lets meet...in the 6th year boy dormitory in exactly ten minutes. Don't say a word to anyone else." He grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs ahead of everyone else.

"Sirius, whats the matter?" I asked, concerned. He was acting, very, well, _serious_.

"Noel...this isn't some drill, it's the real damn thing. You can't come with us."

"Oh yes I most certainly can. You can't stop me."

"Noel, I—love you." He confessed, staring at the floor.

"Aww, Sirius, I love you too. But that doesn't mean I'm not going out and fighting beside you." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. We stood there for a moment, realizing we had both confessed we were truly in love.

"Guys? You coming?" James asked, stepping into the room and looking at us with a funny expression on his face, before laughing slightly. "You two are bloody insane. It wasn't even a week ago that Sirius was practically stalking you and the only thing you wanted to do was make him suffer, Noel. And now you're cuddling."

"Things can change in a second." I told him, before following him out of the room and up another flight of stairs to the 6th year dormitory. Sirius grabbed my hand as we stepped into the room and squeezed it tightly, making me think that everything would be okay.

"Okay, heres the plan. We'll split up into groups of two, and sneak out into the school in those pairs. If anyone gets hurt, you'll send red sparks into the air if possible, and if you need back up, shoot green. Got it?" James commanded, looking around the room. "Now get into your pairs and then we'll be off." He headed towards Remus, not even bothering to ask Lily for fear I being rejected in something as important as this, I supposed. Lily, however, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down the stairs. His grin was wide across his face, even with the situation. Remus didn't seem to mind his potential partner being taken, however, because Lindsey soon came up to him and they were off. Beth had already left with sixth year Jeremy Prewett, and soon the room was desolate.

"Okay, go!" Sirius whispered, and we slipped out of the common room. We were the last pair to leave, and so we were the last people to use the Invisibility cloak, which really helped since we'd have it if we needed it. Each pair would use the cloak, and once out would stuff it back in. We got a few 2nd years to cause a scene so all attention was diverted from us, luckily.

"Where to?" I asked him, my voice low. I could hear screams and muffled spell incantaions from somewhere below me. My legs suddenly felt weak and Sirius grabbed me, keeping me from falling to the floor.

"Noel, you can go back. You don't have to do this."

"Yes, Siri', I do. Lets go. I think they're in the Great Hall now."

"If you're sure. Lets go."

Our trip to the Great Hall went smoothly, we ran into James and Lily who came with us down the final staircase. Lily and I exchanged nervous looks before pushing through the hall doors with the boys.

"Sirius...I can't do this." I whispered to him, tears forming in my eyes.

"Huh?" He asked, not able to hear me over all the chaos in the hall. We scooted along the hall, undected. We hadn't planned for this, actually getting into the fight.

"Sirius..." I breathed, but he didn't hear me again. My father had spotted us amongst the chaos somehow and was heading our way while repelling spells.

"What are you four doing out here? Did you not hear the announcement?" He scolded, his face angry but worried.

"Dad...wheres mum?" I asked him, looking around the Great Hall and not finding my Mum who was usually very easy to spot. Before he could respond there was an enormus explosion from the center of the hall and everything went silent. The fog that was spreading in the room was so thick I couldn't even see Sirius, who moments before was directly behind me.

"Sirius?" I called into the fog, not bothering to keep my voice down. My stomach was forming into knots, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something very, very bad was happening. I felt a cool, thin hand grab mine and pull me through out the mayhem. I heard the unmistakable creaking of the Great Hall door being open and once again I could see.

I was struggling to release myself from the person's grasp, but they were too strong.

"Malfoy?" I stuttered, seeing the boy in front of me. .

"Lets go." He ordered, yanking me up the stairs. My eyes traveled to a silver ring he had on his finger that contrasted deeply with the emerald on his middle finger.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I screamed, trying to get loose. A thought came to my mind, as I was strongly reminded of a time that Sirius had gotten Lily mad and she threated to kick his family jewels. _That was it!_ I brought myself close to him, causing him to halt on the staircase. He pulled his face towards mine, and before he knew what happened I had kneed in the "jewels" and taken off as he released my arm.

I fled up the staircase to the common room, not bothering to stop for breath. The portrait was slightly ajar as Sirius and I had left it, and I yanked it open and climbed in so fast I almost fell on my face. I heard the pounding of my sneakers against the cold stone of the dormitory steps as I raced to the boy's dormitory. Peter was standing in the middle of the 6th year dormitory, a scary grin on his face. I stopped dead. Something was wrong.

Okay, this is my least favorite chapter. As you can probably tell I'm really bad at writing fight scenes, lol. Well, please r&r!!


	7. Me!

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! School is so stressful and I've been uber busy. But now I've finally got the time to write! (But yes, I did forget that Arabella was a squib, but I guess I can't change that anymore, lol)

Thanks to all the reviewers, I'm not going to thank you individually because I want to get on with the writing!!

"Sirius, I can't believe you!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms into the air. We were alone in the dormitory at last, after everyone who had gone out into the fight finally exited the room and left us in peace.

"No', its totally unbelieveable! You're just over sensitive because of this whole fight scenario." Sirius replied monotone, repeating himself and not bothering to look up from the paper he was doodling on.

"Over reacting? Sirius, the guy's a freak! You weren't even in the bloody room! He was up to something, I know it!" I insisted in an agitated voice, snatching the paper from beneath his arm and tearing it into miniscule pieces. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Calm down, woman! I'll talk with Prongs and Moony tomorrow and see if they've noticed anything. Okay?" He assured me, finally giving into my rants.

"Thank you!" I replied simply, sitting down on the edge of James' bed and twisting the frays of his blanket around my finger. I couldn't get that damn picture of Peter with that crazy axe murderer grin out of my head.

"Noel, you're going to drive yourself up a bloody wall. I'll think about what you said and keep a closer eye on him. There isn't anything else I can do!" Sirius said, approaching me and sitting beside me, looking sideways at me with a worried look on his face.

"Its just...I know it, Sirius, I can tell. He's not right." I confessed, burying my head in his shoulder and letting him wrap his arms around my comfortingly. He stroked my hair in way that soothed my greatly, and for the first time that day, I relaxed. I snuggled into his lap, keeping my eyes closed and soaking up the happiness that filled me. _Noel, he's right. You're going to go bloody nutters if you keep changing moods so quickly. Its gonna get to you._ _ Oh shut up already and just be happy!_

I shook the disturbing thoughts from my head as Sirius lifted me and placed me on his bed across the room. Keeping my eyes closed, I pulled the warm bed sheets out from under me and put them over my head, not bothering to ask Sirius if he minded. I had the odd feeling he wouldn't.

"I wonder who that lump might be" Remus laughed, mock thoughtfully, entering the room.

"Yes, I do wonder. Who would voluntarily sleep in Padfoots bed without him being in it?" James played along, following his friend into the room.

"Me!" I exclaimed, bolting upright and yanking the covers off of my head.

"NO!" They yelled, pretending to look shocked.

"Not Noel!" Remus gasped, placing his hand over his heart as if about to faint. "Not Noel Finnigan who can't stand the living sight of our dear friend Sirius!"

"Not the same Noel that gave Sirius the finger at every possible intervene!"

"Yes! The one and only!" I yelled back, jumping out of the bed and giving them both the finger.

They returned my action, grinning, as Sirius returned to the room clad only in a towel, his dark hair dripping and looking perplexed.

"Er...eff you?" He said, raising a questioning eyebrow in my direction.

"Exactly." I responding sweetly, climbing back into the bed. As I made to pull the sheets over my head again, I turned back to look at Sirius. _Wait just one minute. Sirius Black in just a towel. This was too good._

"Oh Sirius, hun? Why is your towel pink and decorated with roses?" I inquired innocently, pointing to the towel I had transformed instantly with a flick of his wand, which he had mistakenly placed on the bedside table.

"Good Merlin, Sirius! I had no idea you had a femine side!" Lily exclaimed, stepping into the room wearing an overly large tee shirt and flannel pants.

"I—what? NOEL!" Sirius hollered, diving at the bed. I hopped out quickly, and ran to "hide" behind Lily. Our chase around the room went on for...I dunno, about three seconds before Sirius ran straight into a poser on James' bed, and collapsed to the floor, holding himself. Sadly for him, the quick charm he had put on his towel as he ran by his wand wasn't so good, as the towel came undone, leaving him fully exposed, excluding his hand.

"Ahh! My poor virgin eyes!" Lily and I screamed, bouncing onto James' bed and diving under the covers.

"Ahh! Our poor un-virgin eyes!" Remus and James yelled mocking us, as Remus threw his own covers over his head, while James leapt onto Sirius'bed and hid under Padfoot's covers.

"Okay, Okay, you can all look." Sirius told us after a few minutes in which we heard banging around the room and muffled talking, which we assumed to be him getting dressed.

"Noel, you look first." Remus said, not taking his head out from under the covers.

I slowly peeked my head out from under James' pillow, secretly hoping Sirius had been lying. But I'd rather snog Snivellus (in no way in hell would happen) than admit it.

"Its okay." I assured them, seeing that Sirius had been telling the truth and was now wearing a dark blue muggle shirt and black pants.

"So now the fun begins." Sirius grinned, rubbing his hands together.

I didn't really know how to end it so yeah, it was a BAD ending but oh well. Okay, I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter but I wanted to give you all something to chew on so I suppose its better than nothing. Well, please r&r and tell me what you think!


	8. Number Eight Redo

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

Yay for all my reviewers! You all are AWESOME!! About the fight scene thing, I left that open for everyone to make their own conclusions about, whether they thought the fight was still in progress or whether it was ended. Its ended in this chapter though.

"Noel, get up, come on" Lily whispered, shaking my shoulder more and more violently as I refused to move.

"Come on, Lil..." I grumbled, turning onto my side.

"Sorry No', but I've got to do this." Lily muttered under her breath before yanking the sheets off the bed before I could react.

"LILY!" I screeched, suddenly jumping to life as the cold air sent chills up my spine. The dorms weren't especially warm at any time, but in November, the temperature of the rooms were unbearable.

"Noel Finnigan, you get your arse out of bed and get dressed. We're meeting Dumbledore in five minutes." Lily commanded, placing her hands on her hips as if to dare me to contradict her.

"Why the bloody hell are we meeting Dumbledore?" I asked her, confused. My head pounded and my vision was blurred slightly as I spoke, groaning as I massaged my temples.

"Because he owled early this morning and asked to meet us in the Transfiguration classroom. And its your own bloody fault that you've got a hangover, considering the acts of you and the boys last night." She scolded, tossing me a black shirt and plaid skirt.

"Well its not my fault you're pissy because you missed out on the fun." I muttered, pulling the clothes on after removing the ones I had slept in. I figured the Marauders had already gone down into the Common Room and left Lil to deal with me.

"Whatever. If you're late its your fault, not mine." She shot at me, banging the door behind her as she pounded down the boy's staircase.

"Glad to see you're not suffering too badly" Sirius taunted in my ear as we headed toward the meeting place.

"Shut up, Black." I spat, pulling the door open as we reached the classroom. Dumbledore was seated at his desk at the front of the room, hands folded and the usual glint in his eyes absent.

My insides went cold as I saw that my father was also in the room, sitting a few places away from Dumbledore but sharing the worried, sadened look that was spread on their face.

"Daddy...what happened?" I inquired shakily, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer. As I aproached him I noticed that the lines that had been appearing slowly were darkened and completely visible now.

"Noel, honey, sit first." He told me, avoiding my eyes and ignoring the others in the room.

I bit my lip as I felt my lungs constrict as I drew in a quick breath.. I knew exactly what he was going to tell me and didn't want him to say it.

"Dad, no. You don't need to say it." I told him, before turning and leaving the room as fast as my legs could take me. Running down the stairs leading to the grounds, I received more than my fair share of strange looks. I pulled the door open and tore down the grassy path to Hagrids hut.

Collapsing against the left wall of his cozy but tiny house, I took a long, deep breath as I let the tears flow freely. I was probably sitting in a pile of leaves, dirt, and Merlin knows what else, but that was the very least of my worries.

"Noel?" Hagrid asked, coming around the corner. Fang was trailing behind him shortly, sniffing along the ground, but leapt towards me at the sound of Hagrid saying my name.

"Down Fang, down." He commanded as Fang coated me in slobber, but I didn't mind at all. I had been there when Hagrid found him years before and even got to name him.

"'S alright, Hagrid. The feeling is basically mutual with a bit more spit on his end."

"Noel, wha' happened?" He asked of me, crouching down to get a better look at me. "You've been cryin'! Come 'n fer some tea"

"Thanks" I responded, grabbing his arm and pulling myself to my feet.

"She's..._dead_, Hagrid, dead..." I drifted off, finishing my story to Hagrid as I hovered over my steaming mug of tea.

"Oh Noel...you'll be goin' back home then?"

"I hadn't even thought of that...most likely, I mean...I'm their only daughter."

"'ll be alright, in time. You can't keep running from everythin' though No', no matter how good of excirsise it is."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." I agreed, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"NOEL!" Sirius yelled, barging in the doorway, not bothering to knock. He rushed towards me, pulling me into the tightest hug I'd had since I ran away when I was 7.

"Sirius—can't—breathe" I gasped after he didn't loosen his grip.

"We've been looking for you _everywhere_" He informed me, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Well now you've found me." I stated lightly, getting up from my chair and thanking Hagrid.

"You two lovebirds get out of here" Hagrid grinning, playfully pushing us out the doorway.

"Wanna ride?" Sirius asked innocently, pulling a puppy dog face.

"Okay, if I must" I sighed jokingly, pulling my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist, in a backwards "piggy-back" way.

"This is nice..." He told me after a few minutes of walking, sighing into my hair.

"Mmm hmm"

"But we need to talk"

"About?"

"You know what I mean, Noel."

"Sirius...I can't go back, especially after the whole ditching Malfoy thing and this war and..."

"Noel, you've _got _to go back. Its your family...and your duty."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? My _duty_?"

"Yes, your duty. You're like queen now, since your mom is..."

"My fucking duty...this is bull. I'm not some queen, hell I'm not even a princess! I've got the mouth of muggle truck driver, actually like to date boys and get hangovers more than I do homework."

"Well...you're the new generation of queens I suppose" He laughed as we finally reached the dorm.

"Thank Merlin you found her" Lily thanked Sirius as we entered the boy's dormitory. I think we were spending _way _too much time there and my dad would have a heart attack if he knew that I slept here too.

"Yes, I'm good" Sirius joked as he set me down on his bed, stretching his arms.

"Lily, I have a question" James announced, sounding serious.

"Really, Potter? What this time?" Lily responded, pretending to be annoyed by the attention but I knew she was simply loving every minute of it.

"I'm serious!"

"No, I am!" Sirius yelled back, pouting.

"Sod off, Padfoot. Now, Lily..."

"Yes?"

"Let us look over at exhibit A. Look at how _happy _Noel and Padfoot are! They're glowing!"

"Thanks, mate. Would you like us to stand and pose for you? Being your exhibits and all" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You know, that wouldn't be so bad" James played along, stroking his chin.

"I'm going to bed...still suffering from the firewhiskey." I told them, getting up and beginning to search through Sirius' drawers. Even though it was probably only about lunch time I wasn't in the mood to do anything else but rest.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, coming up behind me and supervising over my shoulder.

"Looking for something to sleep in." I responded, not bothering to look up.

"How 'bout you go in the nude?" He suggested, winking.

"That wouldn't be bad..." James put in, grinning.

"Oh yes I'm sure we'd all enjoy, wouldn't we? I think I'll stick with a shirt." I said, choosing a dark blue one and heading into their bathroom. I found that I looked awful as I studied myself in the mirror. My hair was hanging strangley around my face, and my eyes were sad and puffy. "_Soon I'll be heading back home and won't even be allowed to look like this" _I thought sadly, pulling off my own clothes and tugging on Sirius' shirt.

"And James, what was your question?" Lily asked James as I exited the room seconds later, still holding my record for fastest "changer".

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I suppose." She told him in a pretend bored voice.

"What? Really?" He asked her, looking shocked.

"Yes."

"Will—not—jump for joy." He commanded himself through gritted teeth, pulling Lily onto his bed suggestivley.

"I'm not going to go Noel on you and start taking over your bed." Lily reminded him, but stayed on his bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, no."

"Lily just get in his bed and be done with it." I told her, pulling Sirius' covers over my head to block out their stupid antics.

Okay, yes, bad way to end a chapter but it had to end somewhere...And I'm bad at making Hagrid talk right, lol. I don't like this chapter either ï 


	9. Make us Proud

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

Hey guys. First I have to say that I'm really really sorry that I was adding and deleting 8 and 9 over and over but fanfiction was being so stupid!! It wouldn't save my changes, etc, so yes, I'm sorry. The chapter 8 you see isn't the edited one. The edited one was longer and better. Once again sorry!!

Also:

My sister was in a car crash so I'm posting this chapter kind of un finished, but I wanted to have at least something up because I'm not sure the next time I'll be writing again. She survied the crash of course but is in bad shape so I'm doing my best to help her!!All reviews are appreciated xD!!

"Sirius, I don't want to go" I repeated as I haphazardly threw clothing into my trunk, not bothering to fold it or even look at what I was throwing in.

"Noel, you've _got _to go. We've been through this a million times."

"I don't want to! I can't do it, Sirius! I can't go and pretend that I care about what our family does and that I want to be queen. I won't fucking do it."

"Yes, Noel, you will. You'll go to your mothers funeral first, get that off your list. Then you can decide whether you want to return to Hogwarts or take the throne." He commanded, pulling me into a hug and stroking my hair.

"Sirius, I'm coming back. I can't leave you guys. You all are everything to me, and if I were to become queen, which I'm not, then I'd never see you lot again. I'd be married to Malfoy and then locked away. I won't let that happen."

"Then I suppose you'll just have to come back."

"Yes, I will. Dad is making me take a date to the funeral, he hinted at Malfoy but no way in hell am I touching him ever ever again." I informed him, beating around the bush.

"Well then I guess you'll have to settle for me, eh?"

"You'll actually go? Thank Merlin!" I exclaimed, kissing him. I hadn't wanted to flat out ask if he'd go with me for fear he'd be uncomfterable, but I couldn't express how estatic I was that he'd be staying with me and be my date for my mom's funeral.

"I should say that more often...I like the turnout" He mused, his voice muffled as he tried to kiss and talk at the same time.

"Noel, your dad's in the common room. He said that you two need to talk." James told us, pulling the door open and laughing. "Why is it _always _me that finds you two snogging?"

"Lucky you" I remarked sarcastically as I tossed the black shirt I held in my hand onto the bed and exited the room. Sirius remained however, until I turned and waved for him to follow.

"No', are you sure? I mean, its between you and your dad." Sirius asked quietly, not wanting to intrude.

"Sirius, I'm positive. I have to convince my dad that I'm serious about you." I told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs. Lily had found a crafty trick to freeze the stairs so Sirius could spend more time in our dorm than us in their dorm.

"Serious, are we? I thought I was Sirius, but I guess not."

"Haha Padfoot. Such a clever pun."

"Yes, I know, I _am _good."

"Oh shove it" I scoffed lightly, stepping into the desolate common room. I found it odd, but upon looking out the window I saw that it was snowing, so most of the school was outside having a snowball fight. Shaking away the sinking feeling I felt remembering our snow fight of last year, I approached my father, dragging Sirius along with me.

"Noel Finnigan, you should _not _have run out yesterday. It was extremely rude and caused a great amount of distress to all of us. Give me your word you won't do it again" He spoke sharply, getting to the point quickly much unlike his own kin.

"I won't do it again" I promised, hanging my head. My father had a slight aura of menance, and the ability to play such a guilt trick that even _I _felt bad for doing something that wasn't really that sinful.

"Good. Your mother's funeral will be in two weeks, in the meantime you'll be returning home and preparing to become queen. Do you understand?" His words were stern and stony. I supposed this was to conceal all of his hurt from my mothers death, but it still frightened me to think he could be so serious and not depressed in a time like this.

"Yes, Father. I'm already packing."

"Excellent. Now I believe Chelsea will inform you of the circumstances Headmaster Dippet has arranged" He announced with a dramatic wave of his arm, gestering towards a girl who had just appeared in the room. Rolling my eyes, I turned to face the girl.

"Hey Chels.." I greeted her, uncomfterable with guilt for purposley ignoring her durring my Hogwarts years. She had been kind enough to respect my wishes and ignored me as well, even though she was Head Girl.

"Hey Noel, and Mister Black I see. Dating are we?" She grinned, but her tone remained oddly formal.

"I'll leave you all alone. Noel, I'll be expecting you and your _date _this evening promptly at four. That's all." He exited the room, giving Sirius a dark look before he shut the door.

"Sorry Noel, but that father of yours scares me" Chelsea confessed, laughing and sitting herself on the edge of the coffee table.

"He scares everyone" I told her, sitting cross legged beside Sirius on the couch that the coffee table faced.

"Anyway, Dumbledore convinced Dippet that you needed to leave two weeks ahead of time, and that your date had to come to due to family tradition or whatever. I'm leaving in a week and all the other family members that go here leave three days before the funeral. You'll be out for a month total before you have to make your decision whether to come back here or to take the throne. You're excused from all homework since all the teachers know that your dad is going to make you take the throne in place of Aunt Kathrine. Make us Proud" Without another word she got up and swept from the room, her blue and black robes "swooshing" behind her. She was a very strange person, one who I assumed to be the type to wear turnip earrings and read some rubbish like the "Quibbler", which was a magazine that had just been released by a student who's father had his own newspaper company.

"So, looks like I'd better get packing, eh?" Sirius asked gleefully, keen on the idea of being excused from school for a month and probably getting some good shags in days to come.

"Yes, Siri', go pack and tell the boys. I'll be in around lunchtime to see if your ready." I told him, climbing back up my stairs and pulling the door shut behind me. In a somewhat daze, I emptied my bag and repacked it neatly, adding some things and replacing others that I had thrown in. Finishing all of my packing in about half an hour, I rested on my bed, trying to soak in the peace that I was sure to be rare in the next month.

My tears came slowly and silently at first.

Yes, sorry again for ending it like this, but I can't really write any more...


	10. Ribbons

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

"Good God I hate being here" I told Sirius as we finally got into my room and shut the door. We had arrived at my family's mansion about an hour ago, but my father being as proud and dramatic as he was insisted that Sirius receive the grand tour. At first I thought it was to be polite and because he was arrogant about all of our possessions, but then I realized he was trying to show Sirius he wasn't good enough for me. What a surprise he'd be getting.

Sirius seemed captivated when we met in the common room earlier that day. I had washed all of the black dye out of my normally wheat blonde hair, and also magicked (sp?) it back to its normal length. Grudgingly I pulled on the fancy dress that I had packed for emergencies. It was long and deep blue, and way too fancy for my taste. The sleeves were long and billowly, and the skirt was loose but poofy. It was the strangest yet the prettiest dress I had ever seen.

I pulled out the ribbons that kept my dress closed in the back as soon as I dropped by my bag onto my over sized bed. I tried to take off the corset without pulling the sleeves off, but didn't have any luck. Yanking my sleeves off, I smiled to myself at the look on Sirius' face. I swore he thought he had gone to heaven. He had a dreamy, far away look, and didn't dare move his gaze. Thankfully I had choosen a corset I could take off without an army of ten people, so in about two minutes I had it off and had pulled it off and put my dress back on right. Finally Sirius removed his gaze and sat on the corner of the bed, eyes closed. I imagined he was reliving the events of the past minutes over and over in his head.

"Hate it? At least your dad actually cares and you don't have people glaring at you constantly." Sirius reminded me, a dark shadow falling over his face as he reflected on his own family life.

"Yes but I still hate it. But you make it better" I grinned, laughing at how utterly cheesey I sounded.

"I'm pretty shocked your father agreed to let me stay in here with you. Doesn't he think I'm going to rape you or something?"

"Getting ideas? Yes, he would normally think you'd rape me but I think by now he realizes that you wouldn't need to force" I replied, still grinning. I couldn't believe I was actually having this conversation, but it felt oddly normal. I guess that was proving something on its own.

"Heh the ideas aren't new" He told me, typical maruader. It wasn't that I didn't know it already, but part of it still made me happy to feel loved like that.

"I wonder how I guessed. Maybe Lily thinking your wand was in your lap was a good enough guess." I joked, poking fun at the time Lily had thought his wand was in his lap when it was something _very _different.

He turned a bright shade of magenta before choking out an answer. "Shut up, Noel. You wouldn't want Lucius to take my place, eh?"

"Fuck off Black" I shot at him, heading into the bathroom that was joined to my room and locking the door. I wasn't sure why, but his comment about Lucius really pissed me off. I supposed it was because we both knew he had leverage over me because of Lucius and that I'd have to basically do whatever he wanted or he'd leave. Part of me thought he wouldn't leave in fear of missing out on a good shag, but the other part knew he'd leave for a day or two just to torment me and catch up on the shagging later.

"Noel?" Sirius called, tapping his knuckles on the door. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not leaving, I swear. Wouldn't want to miss out on a good shag!"

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't want to miss out, eh?" I laughed, opening the door. _Holy Shit, Noel. You're seriously going to screw yourself up big time if you continue with the constant mood swings _I reminded myself as I stepped out of the bathroom. I knew I was a drama queen, just like my father (he's not a queen, lol) but I had been changing moods more than Lily changed clothes lately.

"Now, about that shag" Sirius drifted off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh don't you wish. I think that's the only thing you _ever _think about."

"Yes, it is. Now I guess I'll just _have _to use my authority..."

"Well, catch me first and then we'll discuss the shagging schedule." I teased, leaping onto my bed and twirling around. He jumped after me, but I bounced off the other edge and landed with a quiet thud on the flo. (Sorry, but I _had _to do that)

He seemed to have practice chasing, as he pulled me back as I headed for the bathroom. His long fingers grabbed the back of my dress, and I stumbled backwards. For once I was regretting taking of the corset, because his fingers got caught on one of the ribbons that held it together. He pulled me around, taking the chance to finally kiss me. (I know, a long three hours without any snogging. What a life)

He didn't forget the ribbons, however. Sirius didn't take his attention away from snogging, but also wrapped his arms around me and attempted to retie the ribbon.

"Noel Analeise Finnigan, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" My father demanded, standing in the doorway.

Sirius and I both froze for a second, mid kiss and in the middle of his fingers tangled in my ribbons. We backed away, yet stayed close. At the same time it donned on us that he was stuck in my ribbons. We stood shoulder to shoulder, waiting for my father to speak again.

"Noel, Mister Black, get yourselves down into the Parlor right now." He demanded, his foot tapping the flo.

"Uh, dad? We're kind of...stuck" I told him, grinning like a fool. I found the situation oddly funny, and before I knew it Sirius and I were both in tears on the flo. I had to sit in his lap though, considering we were still "connected".

"What on earth is funny in here?" My old nanny appeared in the doorway, a stern look on her face. She sharply intook breath as she saw me in his lap and us laughing like we were drunk. As I laughed I realized that Sirius looked at least five years older and was twice my size. I could only imagine what thoughts were going through her head.

"Noel and Sirius, get downstairs now or there will be severe consequences" My father warned, getting more and more mad by the minute. Together we pulled ourselves upright and staggered out of the room, still attatched. We scooted down the stairs, tears streaming down our faces. We got to the Parlor at last, and collasped onto the couch.

"Sirius, what did you do with the ribbons?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing him. I realized there was no way in bloody hell that the ribbons would still be caught.

"Oooh nothing" He grinned, trying to sound innocent.

"Come on, we need to be detatched. You do realize that there is absolutely no way we'd be able to shag like this? Hell, I can't even get the dress off." I told him, thinking of a way he'd be sure to undo the spell.

"Do you plan on shagging me on your couch?" He inquired, smiling.

"Well, actually..." I told him as my dad stepped into the room.

My dad had obviously caught on to Sirius' scheme, because with a quick flick of his wand Sirius' fingers were freed from my ribbons. I scooted to the opposite side of the couch, trying not to anger my father more. The look on his face scared me senseless.

"Noel, come here" He barked, looking malevolent.

I pushed myself off the couch and stood tall, trying to appear confident.

"Yes?"

"Noel, I'm shocked and very angered at your actions lately. You've been overwhelmingly rude, very inapropriet and sexual, as well as rebelious. Especially engaging in your new relation with Mister Black over here."

"Dad, I love Sirius. You can't stop that. Lucius Malfoy is..." I drifted off, sticking my tongue out.

"Noel you have no idea what true love is. Lucius Malfoy is a real man, from a very respectable family. Black over here doesn't have a home, is not respectful to his family and has had more dentions then all of our family members combined. You could do so much better."

"I hate you" I mummbled, shifting my eyes to the flo. I clenched my fists and snapped a rubber band on my wrist, trying not to turn and punch the crap out of my father.

He evidentally heard me, as he drew his hand up and slapped me hard across the cheek. Being the idiot I was, I didn't even see it coming. Staggering back, I pulled my hand over my cheek, trying not to touch it because it was stinging like no slap I'd ever received from my father.

Sirius lunged at my father, enraged. He got my dad down to the flo and managed to get in a couple punches before I yanked him back. He looked at me, confused, before we both whispered "Godrics Hollow" and dissapeared from my living room.

"James? You here?" Sirius' deep voice echoed off of the walls as we landed in the kitchen of James' mansion. His parents had both been killed months before and James had occupied it since then alone, dimissing all of the house elves that had once served his family.

"I think I hear something" I whispered, nodding my head toward the stairs.

"Why are we whispering?" He whispered back, laughing. His face was lined with concern however, I thought that I probably had a mark on my face.

"I don't know" I replied in a normal tone, and pulled him up the stairs. We were oddly quiet though, we both were a little spooked by the eerie quietness of the house. It set us both ill at ease.

"You hear it?"

"Yeah, I do. Lets check James' room" He suggested and lead the way down the hall. Everything once again went quiet, and he pulled open what I guessed to be James' door.

"Bloody Hell" Sirius breathed, taking in the sight before us.

"Noel?" James gasped hoarsley, a look of horror on his face.

"James?" Sirius asked.

"Lily?" I said, scared at what I said.

"Sirius?" Lily exclaimed, pulling the sheets over her flaming head of hair.

"So _this _is where you get your quills on weekends" I remarked, catching on. "I must agree, they have _quite _the selection."

"Noel!" Lily scolded, still not moving her face from under the sheets.

"Mate, if this is helping out at Honeydukes I'm their new employee" Sirius laughed. Since the beginning of the year Lily had gone to Hogsmeade every weekend for quills, or so she told us. I hadn't found it odd, but Lindsey had joked around that Lily was shagging the salesman. Neither of us had realized James did the same thing, only claimed he was helping out at Honeydukes and that was how he always earned us free butterbeers.

"Oh ho when I tell Lindsey she's going to _flip" _I laughed, imagining the look on her face when she realized that we'd been tricked the entire year.

"Ho yourself, Noel Finnigan" She laughed, peeking from under the covers. She dropped the sheet that was covering her upper half in surprise as she saw the bruise that was forming on my face.

"Lily!" James yelled in surprise at her sudden exposure of her chest.

"Lily!" Sirius yelled, looking as if Christmas had indeed come early.

"Sirius you've seen more chest today then most days, eh?" I remarked, laughing as James threw a pillow in Lily's direction. She blushed as she clutched it close, her face the same color as her hair.

"Finally getting some more, Padfoot?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, my dress kinda fell" I told him, embarassed but not letting Sirius get a shagging point against James. I had found out that they started keeping tract and bet that they could beat each other. Lately Sirius had been commenting that James' had been getting shagged so often he was surprised he wasn't limping.

"Oh that's what they all say. But what happened to you guys?" Lily asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, well that's a fun story" I began, seating myself on the edge of the bed.

Well, hope you liked it! I did, lol. It's a very gross chapter xP And Noel's accent is Irish (I couldn't remember what nationality she was at the time I wrote she had an accent) Also, there are some inside jokes here because a lot of people that read my story go to school with me. Please r&r!


	11. Two to Zip

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

Okay, I know, its been over a month! I wasn't motivated for the longest time but I guess I am now, lol.

"Wow" James breathed, playing with a strand of Lily's beautiful red hair. His arm was draped lazily around her shoulders but he was alert with attention at the story we had just old.

"Its not _that _bad" I told them, trying to ease some of the tension. I didn't want pity from all of them because of my messed up family life that I had grown accustomed to.

"Yeah, it is. So what are we going to do today, assuming we're not staying like this all day?" Lily asked, letting a small laugh slip. I bet we looked odd, James and Lily naked at one end of the bed and me in Sirius' lap at the other.

"Go to Hogsmeade?" Sirius suggested, meeting eyes with James. They seemed to reach some understanding when James agreed. "We'll split up so you two can shop or something, and then meet in the Three Broomsticks around 5?"

"Sounds like a plan. Noel, please tell me you don't plan on going around Hogsmeade looking like that" Lily teased, reffering to my dress. "I've got some clothes you can borrow and we'll go shopping for more" She offered, glad for an excuse to shop.

"Alright, lets get ready. Lily, where's your stuff?" I asked her, not seeing her trunk.

"We'll leave, I've got stuff in Sirius' room" James announced, pulling one of the sheets of the bed and wrapping it around his waist.

"I won't peek, James, I swear" I joked, blushing slightly.

"Its not you, No', I'm more worried about Sirius" James grinned back.

"Lets pick on Sirius!" He exclaimed back, throwing his hands in the air. "Beat him to a pulp!"

"As tempting as that sounds, I need to change" I told him, smirking as they left the room, playfully punching each other in the shoulder.

"Lily Marie Evans! Shagging the likes of James Potter!" I pretended to scold as I pulled through her trunk which was under James' bed. They were staying for the weekend at James' house since I was gone and Lindsey and Beth had gone to stay with Lindsey's sister in Hogsmeade for the weekend.

"Hey at least I'm not royalty!" She insisted, pulling her clothes over her head. I chose a pair of dark jeans and a royal blue turtleneck from her "selection" and began to get redressed.

"Okay, fair point, but still! I mean, we would have been estatic for you! And we'd be able to double date, and plan our weddings!" I broke out in laughter at the look on Lily's face as the mention of weddings. I was kidding about double dating and weddings, but it was worth the look on her face.

"I'm kidding!!" I insisted, not wanting a fight to break out. I had enough with fighting and mood swings for quite a while.

"Alright, lets go" She said after a moment of pause while she brushed her long hair. She handed the brush to me and I quickly pulled my long hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my face.

"Ready boys?" I called into the hall as we started down the stairs. We didn't have to wait to apparate with them, but if they were ready there was no use in leaving without them. I found a quickly scribbled note on the table in the kitchen.

_See you guys at the Three Broomsticks, had a few things to take care of._

"Such sweet boys, eh?" Lily asked lightly, noticing they hadn't even signed it. "Where do you think they went?"

"Oooh, I have my suspicions. Lets go, I have an idea" I told her, grabbing a leather jacket off of a chair that sat at the table. I knew that Sirius left it behind for me, having more in his room.

"Come on, I've seen them meeting here with Remus before" I pulled Lily along to the back of a building. I almost tripped from having to walk and pull her so hard.

"Noel, I'm _not _going into a strip club. No bloody way." She insisted, resisting against my pull.

"Yes, I have an idea! Come on, I know a girl that works here, its not that bad!" I persisted, yanking open the back door and practically threw her in.

"Taking up our offer, Noel?" A blonde girl in a short dress asked, approaching us. She had a lot of makeup on, probably more than I've ever worn, but it was part of the job description so it didn't bother me. Lily looked around and gripped my hand tightly, clearly uncomfterable.

"No, but I could use a huge favor. I need to borrow a waitress outfit for, oh, I dunno, an hour? I believe a few _friends _of ours stopped by and we'd like to catch them in the act. This is my friend, Lily. Lily, this is Kaitlyn."

"Sure, you know where the outfits are. There are some Santa ones that I think would fit you guys" Kaitlyn said, shaking hands kindly with Lily. "I've gotta get going, but holler if you need anything" She said, walking away and leaving us in the dressing room.

"How do you know them?" Lily hissed, following me over to the clothes rack where a few very short "Santa" outfits hung. I took of Lily's clothes without hesistation and quickly pulled the Santa suit over my head. I was really good friends with most of the girls that worked here so I wasn't worried at all.

"I dunno, from hanging out in Hogsmeade so often. You get to know everyone I guess" I told her simply, checking my outfit in the mirror. I cast a charm quickly on my hair to make it curl and sat down at the vanity, looking over the makeup.

"What do you think?" I asked her, turning around. I had applied enough makeup to be un recognizable in the dim lighting, but no so much that it would take three days to get off completely. 

"Pretty good!" She agreed, relaxing a little. "What am I doing?"

"You're going to linger near the door so you don't have to mingle with anyone. I can tell you're not really okay with this" I told her, not wanting to put my best friend in a bad situation. "I won't be long." I folded the clothes I had been wearing and sat them nicely on one of the many chairs in the room, knowing no one would touch them. I pulled my interpres –pretis, or IP for short, out of Lily's pocket. (Its almost exactly like a cell phone only its used in the wizarding world.)

"See you soon!" I said, pulling on a pair of black stilettos and leaving the room with Lily. We parted quickly after leaving, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

"Well well well" I purred, approaching the table where the Marauders sat. It hadn't taken very long to find them at all, the place wasn't as crowded as I remembered. I pulled myself onto Sirius' lap, not wasting any time. He didn't do much but play with my hair hesitantly. I stradled him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I pulled his interpres –pretis out of his back pocket. The boys sat frozen, watching my every move. I saw that I was the first number on his memory.

"James…" I whispered, looking at him. His number was the second on the list and I wasn't ready to totally give away my plan. He nodded slowly, squinting at me. I proceded with my plan, pressing the 1 on his key pad.

"James, you're phone" Sirius barely said as we heard the distinct ringing of the IP.

"Its not me" James said, shaking his head. I dropped Sirius' phone in front of me, reaching into my pocket and slipping my own IP out of my pocket.

"Caught in the act, Mister Black" I grinned in my normal voice, climbing off my lap. I stopped the ringer, not needing to exagerate the fact that he was caught. "Lily's waiting, lets go." I comanded, putting my IP back into my pocket.

"It went well, I see" Lily smirked, eyeing James. "We'll be outside" She pushed the boys forward and let the door slam behind them as they left the club. I walked smoothly back to the dressing room, but not without receiving several hollers and whistles.

"How'd it go?" Kaitlyn asked as I began to pull on Lily's jeans.

"Ooh man, you should have seen their faces. Priceless." I smiled, savoring that we had another point against the boys.

"I'll see you around, kay?" I hugged her and left out the back, not bothering to take the curling charm out of my hair. It looked nice.

"I can't believe you two" Sirius said, shaking his head as I reached the four that were waiting outside in the snow.

"I know baby, we _are _good" I teased, walking slightly in front of them with Lily.

"Man, you guys are loosing your touch" I yelled as Lily and I got a head start down the road, almost slipping in the snow from running so fast. The boys quickly came running at us. They were only about two feet behind, being much larger and faster than we were. Remus yelled a quick goodbye as he ran off in the direction of Honeydukes, probably to meet Lindsey.

"Oooh Yes, I almost forgot!" I hollered, putting on a sudden burst of speed "That makes the score 2 to zip!"

Well? Yes, I know, short for such a long time of no updates, but its been pretty hectic lately. Well, r&r with what you think!


End file.
